Torn
by Enraptured
Summary: NanoFate. Post A's, pre-StS. Some things are better stayed hidden, and some things are better stayed dead. Fate struggles with her inner demons, Nanoha struggles with Fate's struggling, and both struggle with what they are to each other.


She couldn't breathe.

The green liquid was all around her, flooding her nose and mouth as she tried desperately to gasp for air, thrashing and struggling.

The binds around her didn't waver.

Drowning, she was drowning.

She could feel the smooth glass against her skin.

A woman laughed manically.

She tried to scream, but only bubbles gushed forth from her lips. Her life was flashing past her eyes, her mind bombarded with images of-

_Shadowy figures, exhaustion, a giant red wolf._

She wrenched her hands, trying to break the binds around her wrists.

_Blood, dripping from her arms and splattering against stone, cold laughter._

She was being dragged lower and lower, further and further away from the light and the air she desperately craved.

_Screaming, crying, fear and desperation._

The glass cage was so delicate, yet so unbreakable, and she slammed against its walls in a futile attempt to break free.

Freedom was just beyond the glass, but she couldn't see it. She couldn't see anything but the swirling green.

Something grabbed her arm, yanking her under and deeper into the darkness.

"Let go of me!"

The bubbles that escaped her throat danced tauntingly in the liquid, laughing mockingly at her frantic pleas.

They were laughing at her; they were all laughing at her as they watched her die with an air of morbid amusement.

The fingers around her arm tightened, and she could feel the fingernails bite into her flesh.

A voice calling in the distance, distorted by the water in her ears.

"Fate-chan!"

"_Let go of me!"_

Fate Testarossa screamed, lashing out as she bolted upright, sending covers flying even as a wave of electricity erupted from her and burned the air.

The grip around her arm loosened as Nanoha was blown backward into the wall.

Fated panted noisily, gasping heavily for air as panicked burgundy darted around the room. Her fists were clenched, and the veins in her neck were visible even in the darkness.

"Let go of me…" she whispered to no one, afraid and confused and completely lost.

_Everything was all too real._

The sudden movement in the corner made Fate freeze, and suddenly she was plunged into the images again, greenness and suffocation and _fear_.

An almost-familiar voice snapped her out of her nightmare.

"Fate-chan?" Nanoha whispered, half-afraid. Burgundy eyes were dilated, so much that they appeared more black than red.

"Fate-chan, please," Nanoha pleaded, eyes shining with unshed tears. "Wake up…"

Nanoha.

The greenness was dissolving, slowly fading as her eyes focused on slate-blue.

_Nanoha._

Somewhere in the back of her head, Fate remembered the brunette. The fear in those wide eyes caused something deep inside Fate's chest to twist painfully.

"Nano…ha?" Her voice was hoarse and rough.

The brunette made her way uncertainly to the bed.

One hand reached out hesitantly to touch a shoulder, and Fate flinched involuntarily, jerking away.

Undaunted, Nanoha tried again, placing a hand over Fate's, fingers tightening when Fate tried to pull away.

A tear slid down Nanoha's cheek when she realized that Fate's hand was cold and clammy with sweat. She could almost feel the frantic pulsing under her wrist, and it killed her to know that her friend was suffering.

"It's okay, Fate-chan, it's just a nightmare. It's okay," Nanoha repeated reassuringly, over and over, trying to calm Fate down. "It's over now. I'm here, it's okay."

Fate clenched her teeth and tried to still her rampant heartbeat, focusing on thinking of nothing.

She was pulled into a warm embrace, and _finally_, the cold tendrils of her nightmare released their hold on her and retreated back into the depths of her mind.

And suddenly she was crying. And she hated it, for she never cried.

She swiped at her tears angrily, but more fell to replace those lost.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, over and over, ashamed and embarrassed.

_Everything just seemed so real._

Nanoha shushed her, murmuring quiet words of comfort, one hand running through damp blonde hair.

They lay like this, for what was left of the night, until Fate finally calmed down and slipped into a light doze. Slate-blue, however, remained stubbornly alert, on the lookout for anything that could possibly cause the slightest disturbance.

Nanoha's arms never left Fate, as she watched over the exhausted blonde the entire night. But it was okay, for they were friends.

Friends.

There was an uncharacteristically serious look in Nanoha's eyes as she gazed at the sleeping girl in her lap.

They were friends.

Somehow, Nanoha couldn't shake off the feeling that not exactly _everything_ was alright.

x**x**x

**Stay Sleeping**

(With My Screaming In Your Empty Ears)

.

- Enraptured

_Torn [Part I]_

x**x**x

Blurry eyes blinked once, twice, and focused onto the tired but smiling brunette.

"Nrrgh."

"Good morning to you too," Nanoha grinned down at Fate.

Fate had a second to wonder what she was doing on Nanoha's lap before the nightmare came flooding back, and she stiffened. Only now, the nightmare didn't seem half as bad, for Nanoha was with her. Instantly, guilt and embarrassment colored pale cheeks, as Fate recalled her violent reaction the night before.

She opened her mouth.

"Don't apologize," Nanoha interrupted before she could say anything.

Fate blinked, wondering how Nanoha knew what she was going to say.

"But I-"

"I said, don't apologize," Nanoha repeated, amused.

Fate shut her mouth, looking adorably embarrassed.

"Did you sleep at all?" Fate mumbled, voice still thick with drowsiness.

"Of course!" Nanoha lied quickly, not wanting Fate to feel bad.

Too quickly, perhaps.

Fate's eyes clouded over, and Nanoha immediately knew that the blonde was blaming herself. As usual. She sighed.

"Ne, Fate-chan, you know that it's not your fault, right? You just had a nightmare, that's all."

Fate looked away, brow furrowed.

She hadn't had a nightmare like that in… years. Not since…

"Nanoha, I'm sorry-

A gentle smack landed on her nose, and Fate yelped in surprise.

"What did I say about apologizing?" Nanoha mock-scolded, wagging a finger warningly.

"But I-

"Nope."

"But-

This time, Fate was cut off by a slender finger against her lips. Fate blushed harder as her eyes inadvertently crossed in an attempt to look at the finger. Nanoha giggled, moving closer.

Their foreheads touched.

And both went abruptly still, suddenly realizing the intimate position they were in.

Time seemed to freeze. Neither broke eye contact, and neither broke apart.

Yet, neither was willing to move closer.

Nanoha could feel Fate's breath, hot against her cheek, and it was oddly… inviting. Lips parted innocently.

**[Master.]**

**[Sir.]**

The alerts coming from both intelligent devices caused them to jerk apart, blushing furiously. Awkward glances were exchanged, before the same thought clicked in both minds, and embarrassment turned into alarm.

Both devices sounding at the exact same time could only mean one thing: a new mission.

And even as they rushed out the door, Nanoha couldn't shake off the unwarranted feeling of frustration.

Her lips felt strangely lonely.

x**x**x

"The enemy's magical readings are strangely familiar, but our scanners cannot make out a confirmed match."

Chrono paced the length of the room, hands clasped behind his back. "From what information we can gather, there seems to be only one enemy. However, the magical disturbance caused is incredible. We are undoubtedly dealing with someone, or something, very dangerous."

He paused, and they watched as the images played on the screen. Fate could barely make out a blurry figure in the midst of the destruction.

"We do not know the enemy's intentions, nor his powers, so we need a team to investigate. The objective is to capture and bring him back for questioning."

"Fate, as the melee attacker, will lead the team and be the main form of offense. Nanoha will provide ranged support in case the enemy tries to flee. And because we do not know the extent of the enemy's powers, I will send a team of Bureau mages for backup."

"Arf will be coming with me?" Fate inquired, eyebrow raised.

"Of course," Chrono approved. "Are there any objections?"

The room was silent.

Chrono's gaze met Fate's, and his eyes softened. For that moment, it was no longer Admiral and Enforcer, but brother and sister.

"Take care."

Fate nodded.

Chrono turned away, and he was their commander again.

"Initiate the mission."

x**x**x

She spotted it immediately, a lone figure in the middle of the desert, oddly still amidst the smoke and wreckage. Without thinking, she was in front of the enemy faster than the eye could follow, cutting off its most obvious escape route.

The hooded mage didn't even look up at her. Nor did she (for up close, Fate could see that it was a she) seem the slightest bit alarmed.

Strange. She felt… the sudden need to be extremely cautious. Which didn't make sense, for it was an army of TSAB mages, against a single opponent.

In fact, Fate didn't see how someone who looked so unimpressive could cause a disturbance that big, but if there was one thing she had learned from Nanoha, it was that she should not judge power with size.

Her skin tingled, and she shifted uncomfortably. Something in her head was screaming at her to get away, to get far _far_ away.

She ignored it.

"By the order of the Time-Space Administration Bureau, you are under arrest for causing a large-scale magical distortion. Drop your weapons if you do not wish for us to resort to violence."

…Goddamnit. Why was her voice quavering? She had done this a dozen times before, it was nothing new to her.

But yet… never had she felt such apprehension and wariness during a mission.

She was suddenly reminded of her nightmare.

Nanoha landed lightly beside her, and strangely, Fate didn't feel any better. Which was weird, for usually, Nanoha's mere presence would comfort her.

The figure remained motionless, and Fate felt increasingly uncomfortable. She suddenly wanted the mission to be over and done with as quickly as possible.

**[Scythe Form!]**

Empty cartridge shells clattered to the ground as Fate powered up her weapon. Bardiche burned brightly, blades of lightning crackling softly.

"If you do not comply within three seconds, we will not hesitate to strike. Three."

The Enforcer felt Nanoha's gaze on her then, and she knew that the brunette was surprised at her aggression.

From the corner of her eye, she could see the TSAB mages move into position, forming a loose circle around them.

"Two."

Every second only served to increase her sense of apprehension.

Even the air seemed to have frozen over.

"One-

It happened suddenly. The figure shifted slightly, and-

_Flash_.

_Grey and purple._

Fate reeled from the sudden onslaught of images; flashes of emotions and strange pictures that came far too fast to make any sense.

_What the hell?_

She felt dizzy, overwhelmed by feelings she couldn't explain. She couldn't explain it, but she suddenly wanted to be anywhere, anywhere but here.

Was it… fear?

Jaws clenched tightly.

No. No it wasn't.

**[Sir.]**

**  
**Bardiche's prompt went unheeded.

It wasn't fear. She refused to believe that she would fear a complete stranger. It was pathetic, fear was an unnecessary emotion and she didn't want anything interfering-

_Flash._

_Pain and blood._

Fate grunted and shoved the images out of her head.

And suddenly her nightmare was back to haunt her, green and purple and grey.

_Enough. Stop it, damn it. Control._

In a desperate attempt to clear her head, Fate scanned the surroundings. Thunder crackled in the distance, and the sense of fear increased.

_For she knew that this time, the electricity-charged air wasn't due to her powers._

She had felt all this before.

The lightning charges in the air, the familiar yet indistinct magic she couldn't quite place her finger on…

Somehow, all of these were… Familiar. All _too_ familiar.

It reminded Fate of dread and fear and-

_Submission_.

She was shivering.

_Scared._

_No. Not scared. Just cold._

She tried to hold on to her stubborn delusions, but for the first time for as long as she could remember, the Ace Enforcer felt... afraid.

Because everything screamed that something was horribly and terribly _wrong_.

Something furry brushed against Fate's legs, and the blonde almost jumped, but it was only Arf.

The wolf, too, was obviously uncomfortable. Nanoha wondered if it was an emotional bond shared between master and familiar, but even so, she was almost certain that the wariness Arf was exhibiting was not entirely due to Fate's uneasiness.

The familiar sniffed the air, and didn't like what she smelled. Her hackles rose threateningly.

_Flash._

Fate jerked violently then, unexpectedly and uncontrollably, fingers tightening instinctively around Bardiche.

The sudden movement didn't go unnoticed by Nanoha.

"Fate-chan?" Blue eyes darted towards the blonde for the barest second, before flicking back to the shadowed figure ahead. The brunette had the sudden urge to go to her friend's side, but she suppressed it.

_Focus on the mission, Nanoha._

Still, Nanoha couldn't ignore the thoughts that Fate was behaving rather… off. The blonde's eyes were darting around like those of a caged animal, wild and frantic and scared.

This was nothing like the cool and calm Enforcer she had come to know.

And love.

Arf growled loudly. Like her master, she didn't like this one bit.

The hooded mage lifted her head a tiny fraction, and grey eyes, cold as steel, smiled coldly.

Fate froze. Those eyes.

_Those eyes_.

Those were the eyes that haunted her for half her life.

"Fate."

That _voice_.

_The laughter identical to the one in her nightmares._

Bardiche slipped from numb fingers the same time the hood slid of Precia Testarossa's face.

"Kaa-san!" Fate whispered in disbelief.

A few things happened simultaneously then. Arf was roaring, spittle flying as she pounced at Precia's throat, but purple binds appeared out of nowhere to restrain the great wolf. Nanoha lunged for Fate's hand, grabbing it tightly, while powering up Raging Heart at the same time. And Fate was…

Fate was standing, unnaturally rigid, mouth hanging open and face a mixture of emotions even Nanoha could not decipher.

There was disbelief, and relief, and shock and horror, and… was that love?

But most of all, there was fear.

"Fate," the terrible voice repeated, amused. "My precious, _cute_ little Fate."

Nanoha stiffened, for she was _furious_ that the woman who had caused Fate so much pain was standing _here_, in front of them, even daring to speak to Fate.

She swore, if Precia laid even a _hair_ on Fate…

Raging Heart glinted ominously.

"I see you've been following Bureau scum around, like an abandoned dog. The little bitch you are," Precia paused, chuckling at her own joke. "Vermin! Unworthy of the Testarossa name. You disgust me, you pathetic, filthy piece of scum-

**[Accel Shooter!]**

Fate barely glimpsed a dozen balls of pink energy before they collided with their target, and she cried out instinctively.

"Kaa-san!"

Fate lunged forward, but Nanoha grabbed and pulled her back. Violently. Blue eyes were blazing in rage.

…It was scary to see Nanoha so angry.

The smoke cleared, and the Ace of Aces was unsurprised to see Precia standing unharmed, purple magic circles under her feet. The grey-haired mage waved her fingers almost lazily, and the barrier she conjured dissipated.

"Don't you _ever_ speak to Fate-chan like that."

The quiet anger laced in Nanoha's voice was more terrifying than the Accel Shooter she released.

Precia was merely amused.

"Is that all? I would have expected someone of the Testarossa blood to have a worthier rival than that…" Precia mocked, inclining her chin towards Fate. "But then again, we _are_ talking about the _fake_…"

"Divine Buster!" Nanoha screamed together with her device, as two cartridges loaded.

This time, Precia barely managed to get her shield up.

Nanoha breathed heavily, Raging Heart pointed right at Precia's chest. Narrowed grey eyes locked onto seething blue.

"What are you doing here?" Nanoha demanded, no trace of the usual friendliness in her voice.

"Nanoha…" Fate said quietly, one hand reaching out. Fingers intertwined, even as Nanoha moved to stand in front of Fate protectively.

The obvious bond between Fate and Nanoha didn't go unnoticed, and Precia's lips curled up in a disturbing smile.

Perhaps it was going to be easier than she thought.

**End Part One**

**

* * *

A/N: **I haven't been updating, and I'm starting another multi-chaptered fic. *facepalm* Fail. Sorry? :D Neeways. Yeah. Precia. Fate. PreciaFate? *grins* Aaand Nanofate, of course. Bwah, it's late and I'm sleepy, so. This was rushed. Sorry for the rushedness.

I don't know when I'm going to update this, I have the next few chapters roughly planned out but I have no clue where the entire story is headed. Precia being alive has been something I've been wanting to explore forever, that's all. ;P


End file.
